donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Platean
Planet Platean is the final level of Wormhole, the sixth world in DK: Jungle Climber, as well as the final level in the game. It is the home planet of Xananab and his species. Plot King K. Rool has finally made it to Planet Platean, with Donkey Kong and the gang not far behind. He gloats at his success and walks off just as Donkey Kong and the gang exit the wormhole. Cranky asks where they are and Xananab states that they are on his home planet. Cranky compliments its delicious smell, but then realizes that K. Rool has made it here as well. DK and the gang rush through the banana village, overcoming obstacles such as floating mines and high-speed pegs. Meanwhile, K. Rool reaches the spot where he wants to carry out his evil plans and laughs, but he doesn't have much time to gloat before DK and the gang catch up to him. K. Rool doesn't give up so easily, though. Realizing he has no kritters left and only one crystal banana, he fights DK himself, using advanced attacks like bouncing all over the battlefield or throwing mines up into the air in an attempt to blow DK and Diddy sky high. K. Rool is no match for the daring duo and falls. However, K. Rool manages to regain his strength and stand up. He pulls out a crystal banana and holds it above his head. Donkey Kong rushes to stop him, but is too late. The sky goes too bright to see momentarily, but when it darkens, the sky is red and there is lightning. Everyone looks up and sees K. Rool, now immensely huge. The kremling king grabs DK, but the heroic monkey manages to squirm free and smashes into K. Rool's head. K. Rool, now very angry, spits mines at DK, then makes flaming meteors rain from the sky in an attempt to squish DK and Diddy. He then attempts to squash DK and Diddy, but just barely misses. He spits out scorching rocks, which soon cool down to become pegs. DK climbs the pegs with Diddy on his back and hurls his heavy body at King K. Rool's burly face. K. Rool becomes enraged. The wind picks up, now strong enough to blow pegs with it. Using this to his advantage, K. Rool tries to use the wind to blow DK into his hand. Fortunately, the wind dies down, giving DK a chance to strike K. Rool's face. The overgrown lizard repeats the process, this time with larger meteors. After four hits, DK and Diddy hurl their bodies at K. Rool with all their might, bringing K. Rool down. They retrieve the final crystal banana and save Platean. As a way of saying thank you, Xananab and all of his species give DK a plethora of bananas. After eating themselves silly, Xananab takes DK, Diddy, and Cranky home, with K. Rool tied to the back of the ship. Category:Stages Category:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Final Bosses Category:Locations Category:DK Jungle Climber Areas